Serenity Wheeler/Gallery
1998 Anime 1998_Toei_Shizuka_1.jpg 1998_Toei_Shizuka_2.jpg 1998_Toei_Shizuka_3.jpg 1998_Toei_Shizuka_4.jpg 1998_Toei_Shizuka_5.jpg 1998_Toei_Shizuka_6.jpg 1998_Toei_Shizuka_7.jpg 1998_Toei_Shizuka_8.jpg 1998_Toei_Shizuka_9.jpg 1998_Toei_Shizuka_10.jpg 1998_Toei_Shizuka_11.jpg ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' ''Journey to the Duelist Kingdom'' Serenitys message.jpg|Serenity's video message to Joey YGO ep3 young Serenity flashback.jpg|Young Serenity on the day she is taken away from Joey to live with their mother Serenity running out of time.jpg|Serenity informing her brother of her impending blindness ''First Duel'' -Joey-and-Serenity-waiting-for-the-bus-to-come-anime-siblings-39741189-498-378.jpg YoungJoey05.jpg ''Arena of Lost Souls, Part 1'' YGO E17 Serenity photo.jpg|A photo of Serenity in Joey's wallet ''Keith's Machinations, Part 2'' Dreamy Serenity.jpg ''Stalked by the Rare Hunters'' YGO E55 Serenity w Mrs Wheeler.jpg|Serenity in the hospital with her mother YGO E55 Serenity in hospital.jpg YGO ep55 waiting in the night.jpg|Unaware of Joey's duel with a Rare Hunter, Serenity must spend the rest of the night at the hospital without her brother upset serenity.jpg YGO ep55 Wheeler family.jpg|Serenity with Joey and their mother 22877-1458623.jpg|Joey's memory of Serenity being escorted during her operation ''Friends 'Til the End, Part 1'' TristanXSerenity2.jpg ''Friends 'Til the End, Part 2'' Serenity kidnapped.jpg|Serenity held hostage by Rare Hunters ''Friends 'Til the End, Part 3'' 141520 141523 1.jpg|Serenity about to take her bandages off... 141520 141523 2.jpg|...but is stopped by Téa for her safety ''Friends 'Til the End, Part 4'' 22978-1502620.jpg|Serenity preparing to take her bandages off S2E29_Serenity_dive.jpg|Serenity taking a dive with the key to rescue her brother 43f26d662ac60b8266f3681c0c29f96f.jpg ''Let the Finals Begin! Serenity by ulimatepokemonnfan-d762fez.jpg ''Rage of the Egyptian Gods 141 Serenity Duke Kaiba.jpg YGO S2E36 Pretty please.jpg|Serenity begging Kaiba to help Bakura not so good 1.jpg|Serenity awkwardly admit she was not so great not so good 2.jpg YGO ep85 search together.jpg|Serenity feeling somewhat uncomfortable with Duke... 18517952254.jpg|...but is relieved when Tristan drags him away from her ''Isolated in Cyber Space, Part 1'' Snapshot 7 (1-15-2018 6-41 PM).png|Serenity watching swans ''Isolated in Cyber Space, Part 2'' Duke Rescues Serenity.jpg YGO-ep 100 Duke&Serenity.jpg ''The Darkness Returns, Part 3'' YGO_E127_Serenity_&_Ishizu_1.jpg|Serenity being visited by Ishizu YGO_E127_Serenity_&_Ishizu_2.jpg YGO_E127_Serenity_&_Ishizu_3.jpg|Serenity about to leave to support Joey while Ishizu watch over Mai in her stead ''The Final Face-Off, Part 5'' S3E45_couldntresist.jpg|Serenity playing a joke on the gang with Mai's help ''One for the Road'' YGO-ep143 Bye Duke.jpg|Serenity saying good-bye to Duke ''Looking Back and Moving Ahead'' Part 1 NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only YGO_E144_A_Sign_1.jpg|Serenity surprising Téa YGO_E144_A_Sign_2.jpg YGO E144 (1).jpg|Téa giving Serenity a sight-seeing tour of Domino City YGO E144 (2).jpg YGO E144 (3).jpg YGO E144 (5).jpg|Serenity and Téa heading to the Domino Museum YGO E144 (6).jpg YGO E144 (7).jpg|Téa showing Serenity the tablet that started the event of Battle City YGO_E144_A_Sign_3.jpg|Serenity examining the tablet YGO E144 (8).jpg YGO E144 (9).jpg YGO E144 (10).jpg|Serenity and Téa at the spot where Joey had his first Battle City duel YGO E144 (11).jpg YGO E144 (12).jpg YGO E144 (13).jpg|Serenity and Téa at the pier where Yugi and Joey dueled YGO E144 (14).jpg YGO E144 (15).jpg YGO E144 (16).jpg YGO E144 (17).jpg YGO E144 (18).jpg Part 2 NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only YGO E144 (19).jpg YGO E144 (20).jpg YGO E144 (21).jpg YGO E144 (22).jpg YGO E144 (23).jpg YGO E144 (24).jpg YGO E144 (25).jpg YGO E144 (26).jpg YGO E144 (27).jpg YGO E144 (28).jpg YGO E144 (29).jpg YGO E144 (30).jpg YGO E144 (31).jpg YGO E144 (32).jpg YGO E144 (33).jpg YGO E144 (34).jpg YGO E144 (35).jpg YGO E144 (36).jpg YGO E144 (37).jpg|Serenity bid Téa farewell YGO E144 (38).jpg Part 3 NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only YGO E144 (39).jpg|Serenity leaving Domino City ''The Final Journey'' YGO-ep 220 Mousy little girl.jpg|Serenity during Pegasus' speech ''The Final Duel - Part 4'' 1951851492025_ep_224_jap_ending.jpg 2254552_end_credit.jpg|Serenity reuniting with the gang in the Japanese version of the final episode's ending credits Miscellaneous‏‎ Tumblr_m9i17mMQ851rtl9t3.png|Serenity with Téa and Mai in a Japanese short promo for New Year 2002 Snapshot 1 (1-6-2018 10-05 PM).png|Serenity introducing herself to the player in Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour Category:Galleries